


Der Rote König (OS)

by jacobreckless



Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobreckless/pseuds/jacobreckless
Summary: Woher kam die Liebe? Woraus war sie gemacht? Aus Stein, wie er? Aus Wasser, wie sie?
Relationships: Kami'en/Dunkle Fee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Der Rote König (OS)

Die Nacht spannte sich wie ein Netz über ihre Heimat, als Niomee am Ufer ins Wasser watete. Ihr grünes Gewand gesellte sich zu den Wasserlilien, die gemächlich um ihre Beine tanzten, während sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
Dies war bereits die siebte Nacht, in der sie mit Hitze auf der Haut und seinem Namen auf den Lippen aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

_Kami'en._

Wie ihre Schwestern war die Dunkle aus eben diesem Gewässer geboren. Und wie ihre Schwestern oftmals von Träumen geplagt wurden, in denen sich Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft spiegelten, so wurde auch sie von ihnen heimgesucht.  
Und doch, in den letzten Jahren, die sich für die Unsterbliche wie Sekunden angefühlt hatten, war etwas Unbekanntes in ihr erwacht. Etwas, dass sie von ihren Schwestern unterschied.  
Es hatte vor ihr geschwebt, nicht erreichbar, nicht berührbar, wie ein Schatten, der sie für ihre Torheit verspottete, und die Dunkle Fee verfluchte sich selbst, dafür, dass sie das Gefühl, dass ihr die Brust verschnürte, nicht erkannt hatte.

_Ruhelosigkeit, Niomee. Du wusstest schon immer, du gehörst nicht zu ihnen._

Menschenmänner. Eine Schwäche, die besonders einer ihrer Schwestern immer wieder zum Verhängnis wurde. Miranda, die Rote.  
Insgeheim hatte Niomee sich und Miranda immer mit den beiden Monden verglichen, die in dieser Nacht fast bedrohlich im Himmel hingen. Zusammen an einem Firmament und trotzdem so fern voneinander, niemals in Berührung, niemals eine Einheit.  
Der letzte, den Miranda geliebt hatte, war in ihrer Obhut verstorben, vertrocknet wie eine Blume, der man das Wasser verwehrte.

 _Liebe._ Die Dunkle war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie selbst überhaupt dazu fähig war.

_Weil du nicht an den richtigen Orten gesucht hast. Es sind nicht die Menschen, es sind ihre steinernen Brüder, die erst vor kurzem aus dem Schatten getreten sind._

Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Traum so lebendig vor sich gesehen, hatte die Berührungen gespürt, die noch in den Sternen standen.  
Glatter Karneol, trotz der Farbe des Feuers auf ihrer Haut so kühl, dass es sie selbst im Wachzustand schaudern liess.

_Kami'en. König. Steinmensch. Goyl._

Woher kam die Liebe? Woraus war sie gemacht? Aus Stein, wie er? Aus Wasser, wie sie?  
Er führte einen Krieg, den es zu gewinnen galt, so wie sie eine Sehnsucht spürte, die es zu stillen galt. Die Abneigung gegen die Menschen verband sie. Genau wie sie sah Kami'en in ihnen nichts anderes als nichtssagende Geschöpfe, die gerne dazu neigten, ihre eigene Welt in die Dunkelheit zu treiben.  
Woher kam die Liebe, wenn alles, was sie von ihm gesehen hatte, verschwommene, verworrene Bilder waren?  
Sie hatte im Traum sein Gesicht in Händen gehalten. _So schön._

Woher kam die Liebe?  
Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn finden musste.


End file.
